


Collective Bits

by Skylar_Matthews



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place for bits and pieces that belong in the world of other fics but don't fit in the actual plot line and begged to be written anyway. The story and time frame should generally be obvious but will be marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collective Bits

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, just what I need, another new project. To be fair it is comprised of bits of preexisting projects at least. That's gotta count for something, right?
> 
> Anyway, this first chapter was inspired by a comment on its parent fic where I had to explain how much Blue means to Prowl and went on to the thought that Jazz had probably been ditched before because Bluestreak needed Prowl and then this sprung to mind. It's been there since and so I had to scribble it down and here we are. I hope you enjoy.

Between the battles and undercover missions, it had been a long time since last Jazz had lost sought him out and their charge grew quickly with only a few, nearly desperate touches. They had barely even made it to the berthroom. They may only be involved so far as the occasional frag, but Jazz had always had a way of making individual bots feel like they were were his entire focus. It was an important trick for his profession but also worked wonders in times like now.

With a gentle push, Jazz had him laid down on the berth and quickly settled between his legs. The command they followed was firm but gentle. "Open up. I got a fun night planned fer us but ya gotta let me in first."

Prowl was quick, as ever, to do what he was told. Jazz did know how to make these times interesting and though the unknown factor was annoying he felt no need to fight it. Jazz was one of the few interfacing partners he'd ever had who he knew he could trust. The mech pushed him past own boundaries for simply not having any himself, sure, but Jazz never forced anything on him and had never held it against him when he'd stopped them in the middle of trying something new. Even rarer, Jazz was always open to hearing and willing to accommodate for any ideas or suggestions he could bring himself to mention. It was unfortunate, really, that they were in the middle of a war and that Jazz wasn't interested in anything long-term besides.

Prowl was saved from the consideration of how anything could even work between them at all when they were so different by a sudden warm heat on the tip of his spike. He had to force himself to focus at all to look down and watch as Jazz took his length completely into his mouth. His soft moan of the other's name was more sound than word, but Jazz seemed to understand and hummed in approval as he withdrew, tracing his glossa on, around and over the sensitive component. Coming to the tip, Jazz paused to pay extra attention to his head before rapidly swallowing him again down his intakes.

It didn't take much more of the same before overload claimed Prowl and he let it wash over him with a sharp cry. That was enough warning for Jazz and he took in the flood of transfluid without wasting a drop. Prowl was a rare treat and these times far too infrequent for his tastes but it couldn't be helped. Prowl was so busy with work it was a wonder he'd even agreed to this setup. Not that Jazz would ever complain that he had. The mech was hot and only got better once one could crack that stoic mask. And Prowl wasn't afraid to try out new suggestions or learn something new just because he had suggested it. Few of his past relationships (if one could even call them that) had even been so receptive and that was a thrill all it's own. He'd even been allowed to touch and play with Prowl's sensor wings, which, if a past source was trusted for accuracy, was nearly unheard of for a non-Praxian. Somehow there was a deep trust there between them and in return he'd even stayed a few nights, which might not seem much but for a bot in his field to willingly go offline around anyone spoke volumes. It did occur to him that Prowl probably didn't understand the subtleties of such a simple thing but he couldn't bring himself to explain. 

Prowl was more dedicated to his job than it seemed he could ever be to an actual partner, and Jazz had always loved stealing moments with whoever happened to be his whenever he could. Even in the middle of the day when they should both be working. It definitely wasn't a match-up that could work permanently, much to his dismay. That and they were kinda in the middle of a war. No point in starting something lasting when he didn't even know if he'd come back from any given mission. His were some of the most dangerous after all.

Jazz pushed aside all thoughts related to the war and any possible future if they both survived it as Prowl's optics onlined and his field leveled into a warm haze. Jazz matched with a smile that was half a smirk and appreciation in his own field. The here and now might be all he could ever get and he definitely wasn't about to waste it. "Hope yer ready 'cause we're far from done."

"I should hope not," came the reply and was there a note of teasing in there? "I have much higher expectations of you than that."

Oh yes, Jazz concluded, that was definitely teasing. Pit, how this mech could manage to surprise him so continually was an amazing rush and he couldn't help his fans kicking up a little higher. Let Prowl think what he would of that reaction, Jazz was almost past caring.

Leaning over the Praxian, Jazz tapped lightly on the panel covering one of his more accessible data ports. "Lemme me in here too. Yer beautiful ta watch but I wanna feel ya too when I push ya over the edge again."

There were no objections. Prowl, by now, was used to the needless compliments Jazz bestowed during these sessions and no longer bothered to fight their illegitimacy. Naturally firewalls fell almost immediately when Jazz connected them both in rapid succession. Not all of them, but the first few layers; enough to each give the other free access to their mind and some memories. They had worked together often enough on top secret projects and the trust there had spilled over. Or maybe it went the other way. Prowl wasn't certain, but the unrequested intimacy was always pleasant and it had been a nice surprise to find that Jazz's processors could nearly keep up with his, if through unconventional means...

 **Yer thinkin' too much again,** Jazz sent right into his mind but Prowl only let it embarrass him for a moment.

**Well, you're not doing a good enough job of distracting me, now are you?**

The faked hurt did nothing to mask the mischief bordering on wicked that bubbled up in Jazz. He knew Prowl had to know the reaction that sort of challenge would invoke and took it as full permission to begin his assault on the tactician's sensor net. By now they knew well all the most sensitive points on one another's frame and he was quick to hit each of those that he could reach easily before moving onto the biggest target.

Praxian sensor panels had a sensitivity all their own, on par but separate from Seeker wings. And each individual's sensor nodes had a unique configuration, not that Jazz had experience with any of them other than those in his grasp now. At least, not in a manner favorable to both parties...

Servos pressed flat and digits spread, Jazz made quick work of a preliminary examination before moving onto a much slower secondary pass. This time he paused to play at certain sensors while others he teased by passing so close without actually touching. Gradually he made his way to the edges and traced his way along those in a slow, steady pace with just a light pressure; enough to feel and not be ignored but not enough to do more than tease further. Prowl was a writhing mess beneath him long before Jazz reached the hinges and little better mentally. It was intense enough that Jazz was feeling it too and he was almost willing to stop teasing the other. Almost. He hadn't been lying or playing it up with his comment earlier; Prowl really did look amazing like this and it was times like now that he could convince himself that he might just be able to manage post-war even if all he had were the mental image captures.

Finally deciding he'd teased enough for now, Jazz let his digits run down and along the sensitive wing hinges, activating the magnets in his own palms at the same time. The pulse he used was as weak as could be, but the proximity and with how incredibly sensitized Prowl had to be by now, it was more than enough. Proving his point, Prowl overloaded again with an exclamation of his designation, probably ready to beg him for more. It was a heady feeling, watching the sparks crackle along the beautiful frame under him as he waited for the other to come down from the high.

"'m I still a disappointment as a distraction?" Jazz asked aloud as he felt Prowl return to awareness. The question was posed in fully joking state and he hoped the other would know to take it that way.

Prowl's response was a while in coming, as if his processor was running slower than usual which struck a note of pride in Jazz. "You do make a good case, but I believe I'm going to need more proof."

"So be it," Jazz retaliated. His next act involved moving back, drawing his servos down sensually along Prowl's sides as he went and culminated in his digits tracing the seam of the tactician's valve cover. The heated metal slid away before he even completed the outline and Jazz wasted no time in slipping a digit into the available opening. Two overloads and plenty of anticipation had Prowl slick already and it was quick work to fit in a second digit and then a third.

By that point Prowl was just barely restraining himself from thrusting onto those tantalizingly invading digits and so Jazz removed them completely. The desperate whine that act drew from Prowl's vocalizer hiked the spy's charge that much higher; one of many glorious melodies that only this mech could produce. It was all Jazz could do not to just sink into the welcoming valve; driving himself into the one mech who could make him crazy without actually trying. But no, he could do this slow and show his interest and appreciation properly.

Naturally, it was just as he was lining up to begin this next round that there was a knock on the door. Both mechs startled at the sudden sound, deafening in the otherwise quiet of the night.

"Prowl?" A soft voice called through the door. "Are you there? I know it's late and I'm really sorry that I'm waking you up because I know you don't recharge much but I onlined and can't get back into recharge and I have a patrol in the morning and I'm not going to be any help if I'm exhausted but thinking about that only makes it harder to fall into recharge again and I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I came to stay with you for a while because you make all the worries and stuff go away and I need-" The door opening cut him off and restarted him simultaneously. "Hi."

Just at his designation, Prowl had sat up and spoken the younger's gently. "Bluestreak." Almost immediately he was off the berth and on his pedes, and had only paused when Jazz caught his arm long enough to detach their cables. The act reminded him too that he needed to close up yet. After which, he gave an apologetic flare through both his field and cant of his sensor panels, to which Jazz bid him go with a simple waving gesture of his own. Prowl then wasted no time in heading to the door and opening it for the gunner not even a klik after he had knocked. That trust they shared somehow now extended to Jazz finding his way out without Bluestreak noticing. The young mech's moods were unsure at best and when he was already on edge anything unexpected could be disastrous.

Thankfully, Bluestreak wasn't so far gone to not notice when he opened the door, as had happened in the past, and so Prowl let him finish up before speaking himself."It's alright, Bluestreak. You know my door is always open to you."

"I know you said that and I do still have the code that you gave me too. I've been careful with it too. Nobody even knows and I know it and I wouldn't tell them what it is anyway but it feels too weird to just use it and open your door or your office and just walk in. It kinda feels like I'm not letting you have any privacy and I know you like your space and time alone so I don't want to do that."

Allowing Bluestreak to keep talking, Prowl silently gestured him inside and towards the berth. This had the feeling of an episode that would either pass immediately or keep them up all night cycle and either way it was the best place to talk until Bluestreak fell back offline or their shifts began.

~

It was strange-

Strike that, it was downright unnerving how quickly Prowl had forgotten his existence. The mech didn't seem the sort who would even have creator protocols, much less active ones, but it was the closest explanation he could find for what he saw in those nanokliks between Bluestreak's knock and disconnecting from Prowl. And if he was honest with himself, Jazz had to admit that the most unnerving part was seeing just how deeply Prowl cared about the younger Praxian.

It wasn't fair, really. Prowl had been a safe choice because everyone knew he didn't care about others. Too often in the past Jazz had picked flings who went and fell for him and it made things messy when the situation ended. Prowl was supposed to be worry-free.

He'd just wanted someone he could hop in a berth with and not be expected to remain. Someone he didn't have to worry would come seeking him out all the time just for company. That their arrangement helped the other de-stress occasionally was a bonus he hadn't actually expected even as he'd used the reasoning to convince the tactician. 

He'd had it for a while too. Prowl worked longer hours than anyone and liked staying secluded in his office so Jazz had been free to do whatever and whoever however he wanted.

To be fair, he probably still was. Prowl had never made any requests (because the mech just didn't do demands on a personal level) of him that he hadn't been willing to agree with and it didn't seem there would be any changes requested in their agreement. 

Still, now that he'd witnessed a side of the tactician no one knew existed the saboteur couldn't deny he was curious. Clearly the mech was capable of feeling and even though it was poking the flank of a petrorabbit, Jazz had to see how deep those could run. Just the few nanokliks they'd still been linked had shown him impossible depths already and he couldn't let himself give up without finding out if that wealth of love was only for Bluestreak or if it could be directed at anybody...


End file.
